Steel wires are used in a wide variety of applications and often a sleeve with a coupling end is attached to at least one end of the steel wire for facilitating handling of the steel wire. Such sleeves are advantageously attached to the steel wire by means of a swaging machine. Different types of swaging machines exist and they may typically be divided in different categories depending on the means for creating the pulling force. Hence, there are inter alia electric apparatuses, combustion driven apparatuses and hydraulic apparatuses.
An advantageous such apparatus is described in GB 2053760 B, in which a pulling arrangement is provided to achieve the needed pulling force. This document describes the background of swaging technique and is hereby inserted by reference.
The swaging technique has proven effective and is widely used. However, in order to guarantee correct attachment of a sleeve to a steel wire over time the wire-sleeve attachment needs to be pull tested up to a specific pull force at specific intervals. Such testing is cumbersome and either necessitates moving of the steel wire to a testing apparatus or installing of a cumbersome testing apparatus on location.
Hence there is a need of an arrangement that facilitates testing of the connection between a sleeve and a steel wire to which it is attached.